Heretofore tents and canopies having generally linear frames have been used and are well known. Also, collapsible and portable tents and canopies are well known.
However, the prior art devices do not generally have attractive appearance and shapes. Further, the prior art devices do not employ complex curved shapes to form a shell-like screen or canopy member as would be very useful as a baffle for protection against wind.